Percy and the Seafood Restaurant
by Graystorm11
Summary: Percy Jackson one-shot. Takes place between TLO and TLH. R&R but please no flames!


**First PJO fic and I don't own PJO, McDonald's, or Long John Silvers.**

Percy was sitting by the canoe lake, watching the naiads play in the water. He was having fun with them, making the water rise up with a naiad on top. They seemed to like swimming on top of a fountain, and made appreciative noises. For once, everything was peaceful, birds were chirping, dryads were teasing the satyrs, and distantly a monster roared in the woods. Nothing could disturb this perfect morning except…

"Hey Percy," and Percy sighed as he turned to face Travis and Connor Stoll. The two pranksters from the Hermes cabin were _not_ trustworthy and no one could take them seriously.

"Wanna go to eat at a restaurant? Chiron said it was okay as long as we brought weapons for an emergency." Connor sounded like he was telling the truth, which was rare so it was easy to identify.

"Sure, I guess." Percy agreed, still not convinced the Stoll brothers weren't planning something.

"Cool. We're not going too far from camp, so we can walk." Travis said.

Percy followed Travis and Connor up past Thalia's tree. After walking for about ten minutes, the Stoll brothers led Percy into a parking lot. Percy tried to read the name of the restaurant, but as he was dyslexic, he read it as this: _sogl jinh osvlner._

Pushing through the doors, Travis and Connor steered Percy to the nearest table. The waitress brought them their menus and the Stoll brother immediately pointed to something. The waitress nodded and asked, "What would you gentleman like to drink?"

"Cherry coke." Percy answered.

"Sprite." Travis said and Connor said "Same."

The waitress finished jotting down their orders and hurried off. She was back soon with their drinks, but took a little longer with their food.

"Here you go," the waitress said, placing a large platter in front of the hungry customers. Percy almost drooled at the tantalizing smells coming from it that reminded him of something comforting.

"Try some of this" Travis recommended. Percy picked it up with his fork but just before he bit into it, he realized it smelled like crab. The whole _platter_ smelled like sea creatures.

"Delicious crab cakes, huh?" Connor asked, his mouth curling into a smile.

Percy felt anger boiling up inside of him. The tables started shaking as Percy stood up. Travis and Connor cowered, unable to meet Percy's blazing green eyes.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Percy yelled, causing water from all parts of the restaurant to flow to the furious son of Poseidon. The water began to swirl, making a hurricane around Percy.

Percy uncapped Riptide and charged the Stoll brothers. Travis ducked under the table while Connor ran for the other side of the restaurant. Percy decided to follow Connor.

Poor Connor was trying to hide behind a fish tank. Not the best choice.

When Percy's hurricane struck the fish tank, the glass shattered and Connor was just in time to shield his face from the shards of glass. Nevertheless, his arms got cut pretty badly.

Percy stormed off to see Travis trying to get to the door, but the sea god's son encased Travis in a wall of water. With a cold glint in his eyes, he waited until it looked like Travis was about to pass out from lack of air before letting him go.

Percy stomped out of the restaurant, not caring about the flooding. When he got to the parking lot, a familiar black shape swooped down through the clouds.

_Hey, boss. Need a lift?_ Blackjack whinnied. Percy shrugged and climbed on the pegasus's back. In no time at all, they were back at camp. Percy slid off Blackjack and thanked him.

_No problem, boss_, Blackjack nickered. Percy reached in his pocket and pulled out a sugar cube. He always kept a few for this type of situation.

Blackjack neighed and took off – sugar hype.

Annabeth was running up the hill to Percy.

"Oh gods! I just now heard Travis and Connor tried to take you to Long John Silver's!" Annabeth looked murderous. "Where are they?"

Percy shrugged. "I left Travis half-drowned and Connor's arms are probably still bleeding."

Annabeth gaped. Just then, Chiron trotted up.

"I'm sorry Percy. They told me they were taking you to McDonald's." Chiron did sound very sorry.

A distance away, Percy spotted Travis and Connor coming back to camp Half-Blood. They froze when they saw Percy, turned around, and sprinted away.

"Good gods, Percy what did you _do?_" Annabeth sounded almost scared and Percy felt bad. He didn't want to see his girlfriend scared of him.

"There's probably something on the news." Chiron said gravely.

At the big house and its room with the miniature TV, Chiron turned the TV on.

"In recent news," The reporter began, "There has been a pipe problem at Long John Silver's. Two people were injured and as witnesses have described, a pipe where three teenage boys were sitting burst. The teenagers are no longer in the property and we will assume they have escaped."

"Percy," Annabeth glared at him.

Percy whistled. "The whole restaurant? I thought I just flooded half!"

**I think that went pretty well! Please R&R!**


End file.
